Fearless
by xiiluvyuhhx
Summary: This is a Songfic to the song "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. Originally written for harrypotterfanfiction, this is a short story of Lily and James' first date.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lily, James, Hogwarts, a Comet One Nintey, or anything else. I do not own the song "Fearless" by Taylor Swift, nor do I own HarryPotterFanFiction. So, yeah. Please review, and I'll love you forever. Literally.(:**

* * *

_There's something about the way __  
__The street looks when it's just rained__  
__There's a glow off the pavement; __  
__Walk me to the car_

I can't believe it.

I had caved in. I had said yes to James Potter.

And I'm enjoying the date.

Even though it's raining.

James is walking me to the Quidditch Pitch.

Oh, my God, no! I don't like flying!

_And you know I want to ask you to dance right there __  
__In the middle of the parking lot __  
__Yeah_

Oh wait. We aren't flying. Yet.

Aw, how sweet! He's set up a table and a bunch of flowers and candles!

Wait.

Time Out.

I'm not supposed to like this date. Oh, no, no, no, no. I can't like this date!

"May I?" James suddenly spoke and offered me his hand.

I didn't even realize there was music playing.

Obviously, there was.

I took his hand, and, suddenly, I don't know how to explain it, but my hand felt all tingly and my brain was all fuzzy and I was smiling.

Wait. I was SMILING?!

_We're driving down the road __  
__I wonder if you know __  
__I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now; __  
__But you're just so cool __  
__Run your hands through your hair __  
__Absent mindedly making me want you_

Okay, this is the part I don't like.

James is making me fly.

With him, of course, but that means that I have to touch him and get all girly and tingly again.

Bleh! I hope it's not what I think it is! Ew! I can't love James Potter!

I'm climbing onto James' Comet One Nintey.

James is kicking off the ground now. The nice, solid, ground.

And we're flying. In the air. My feet are just, like, hanging there. Hanging no where.

I'm about to scream my head off right now.

Flying isn't my thing. James is laughing at me because I'm screaming.

He will have to get over my shrieks in his ear. This was his idea, anyway.

Yes! We're off the broom now! James is STILL laughing at me. I mean, come on, wasn't screaming THAT loud.

As we walked over to the little table, he ran his hand through his hair, making it ever messier than before, and for some reason, he looked totally hot right then. Like, he looked like a model. I really want to touch it and fluff it now. It looks all silky and stuff…..

Oh, sweet Merlin, what am I saying?!

___And I don't know how it gets better than this __  
__You take my hand and drag me head first: __  
__Fearless__  
__And I don't know why but with you I'd dance __  
__In a storm in my best dress: __  
__Fearless_

We ate for a while, and talked. It turned out that I really liked talking to James.

And we didn't argue ONE TIME!

And we actually had a civilized conversation! James was a somewhat normal person!

Who knew?

I was having the most fun I've had in a long time. It was so romantic, too, with all the candles and soft music coming from nowhere… even the bowl shape of the Quidditch Pitch made the dinner all the more enchanting and breathtaking.

Obviously, James had more to the date planned. He took my hand and dragged me off to the side of the pitch, running with me in tow, acting like he dragged people around at a very fast pace all the time. Then there was me. And, even more obvious, my high heels apparently didn't like being dragged by a Marauder with maniac energy and the squishy grass, which they kept sinking into.

But, oddly enough, when we started swaying to the music, I didn't have a care in the world. If Sirius and Remus are spying on us and start to attack us with bubbles, let them attack, because all that I could concentrate on was James' face.

Huh. Hey look! Rain! Oh wait. Rain. Storm. Eh.

Ha! I could care less. I could also care less about my best dress (which was VERY cute, I might add) getting ruined, because the only thing I cared about at that particular was not letting James' hazel eyes out of my sight.

_So baby drive slow__  
__'Till we run out of road in this one horse town __  
__I want to stay right here in this passenger's seat __  
__You put your eyes on me __  
__In this moment now capture every memory_

So, basically, I had no idea how long we'd been standing in the rain, looking into each other's eyes. But it was a very long time until we broke eye contact, only to look deeply into each other's eyes again.

As of now, I was never leaving this spot. I wanted to remember everything about this moment - though I had no idea why. It was just a absent-minded act for me to force my brain to capture every single detail, I guess.

James' eyes were boring into mine, as if looking for something. I studied those hazel orbs for a moment before letting him read me, seeing every single emotion I was feeling. Again, not knowing why.

Now I feel kind of grossed out.

In a good kind of way, because James was… I don't know. No possible way to explain.

Huh. Well, I'm stumped.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this __  
__You take my hand and drag me head first __  
__Fearless __  
__And I don't know why but with you I'd dance __  
__In a storm in my best dress __  
__Fearless_

Now I suddenly felt like all those girls that fall for James Potter.

I was under his spell; and I seemed to be enjoying it.

Whoa, freak out time.

I, Lily Evans, was falling head over heels for this crazy boy that was standing right in front of me.

Eeep!

Something in the back of my mind was telling me that me and James had something special, and I could feel it, too, swaying back and forth in time to the music and letting the rain beat gently down on my red curls, but I chose to push the feeling aside and come back to it later.

Maybe, like, sometime when I wasn't in a complete daze.

I rested my head on his chest, listening to the steady beats of his heart and the patter of raindrops on the ground.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway __  
__my hands shake __  
__I'm not usually this way but__  
__You pull me in & I'm a little more brave__  
__It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless._

I drew away from James, only to look up into his eyes, which were staring back into mine with obvious love and admiration.

I looked down, and saw my hand shaking and my arms sprouting goose bumps.

I'm not usually like this!! Oh yeah. That feeling again.

Was this what love felt like?

Looking back up at his face, that beautiful face, I knew what was coming.

And I totally knew I wasn't going to hesitate when the moment came.

He leaned forward at the same time I did and our lips met.

I felt my knees give way, but it was perfect. We were being… explorative, let's say.

But I was melting into him, and I loved it.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this __  
__You take my hand and drag me head first __  
__Fearless __  
__And I don't know why but with you I'd dance __  
__In a storm in my best dress __  
__Fearless_

We finally broke apart, both grinning at the other like idiots in love usually do in Muggle movies.

I knew that this had to be the best first date ever, for anyone, because it totally didn't get any better than this.

I also knew that if this was any other boy, it wouldn't be the same.

I practically floated back to the table, and as James and I planned on spending all night catching up on who-knows-what, I could have sworn there were fireworks shooting like crazy in the velvety mass that was the sky.

And sure enough, when I subconsciously looked up, there were.

* * *

**A/N: This is a song fic that I wrote originally for HPFF. It was before the HQ version of "Fearless" was released, and so the lyrics might be a little different. Thanks, and please review! Good/bad/lame? Really, please tell me. **


End file.
